Let her go
by ChicagoPDwalkingdead
Summary: what will erin do when nadia's killers come after her?
1. Chapter 1

Chicago PD fanfiction

I Do not own any of the characters or NBC's Chicago P.D! the story line is made up by me. I REPEAT I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 1: Lightweight

Erin Lindsay rubs her index fingers on her temples, her headache wouldn't go away and this motion seemed to better aid it.

"Mornin" Adam Ruzek greets, setting his coffee on his desk.

"Morning" Erin mumbles back. Adam sits at his desk and takes sips from his coffee.

"You talked to Voight at all?" Adam asks, breaking the silence. They were the only two detectives there at the moment, Antonio and Jay were due any minute. Voight however, he seems to be on his own schedule lately.

"No. why?" Adam shrugs and looks over towards the door where Alvin and Antonio were arriving, and talking.

"Mornin" they both greet. Erin gets up from her desk and walks over to the break room, no fresh coffee was made so she decided to prepare a fresh batch.

As she waits for the coffee to be done, Antonio walks in with a saddened look. 'What could have happened now? I've been in here for not even ten minutes!' she thinks to herself.

"What is it?" She wonders.

"It's Nadia. They found her dead this morning in the alley next to your apartment" He explains sadly. Erin doesn't even reply, she runs over to her desk and grabs her winter coat then runs for the elevators. Just as she was running to the elevators, Jay comes out of them and was walking when Erin knocked into him. They both fall to the floor and Jay's coffee spills all over Erin's white shirt. This doesn't seem to faze her.

"Erin you alright?" Jay asks concerned. She shakes her head, quiet tears streaming down her face as she enters the elevator and presses the bottom floor button. Jay goes to stop the door but it closes before he can.

"What happened?" Antonio asks, him and the other detectives came over to the commotion.

"Lindsay ran into me then just left. She's a wreck" Jay explains.

"Nadia was found dead this morning, she got close to her. She's probably going down to see her" Alvin supposes. Jay presses the button on the elevator again, waving the others off as he steps in.

When Jay gets down to where the cars were parked, he spots Erin's car. She was in it, crying. Jay walks over and knocks on the glass, she wipes her eyes and unlocks the doors. Jay gets in and sits down, looking at her sadly.

"Talk to me" He says quietly.

"Nadia's dead… she was coming to me but someone made sure that didn't happen" Erin says barely above a whisper. Jay leans over and hugs her, she found comfort in the embrace but it was quickly interrupted by Voight's fist knocking once on her window. Jay quickly separates from Erin, receiving a glare from Voight. Erin rolls down the window and Voight leans down to be eye level with her.

"You okay kid?" He asks. She sends him a lying nod so that he would get off her back. For once she wanted to comfort of someone else, someone who would be understanding and comfortable to be around. And that one person was Jay. Voight hadn't found out about Nadia yet, Erin didn't want to tell him so she kept it to herself.

After Voight left, Erin turns the ignition on and drives off.

"See that look he gave me? Kinda scares me" Jay mutters, looking back nervously. Erin can't help but laugh, she found it funny when Jay got scared of Voight.

When they arrive at Erin's apartment, she spots the swarm of crime scene investigators, EMT's, Etc. Erin puts the car in park, turns it off then runs over to the crime scene. Jay started to catch up, by the time he did catch up to her she was flashing her badge so she could get behind the crime scene tape. He does the same and stands behind her. She stood over Nadia's lifeless body, sobbing. Jay places a hand gently on the small of Erin's back, to let her know he was there.

Erin looks around the crime scene and she finally spots a piece of paper next to Nadia's purse which was behind a trash can.

It read:

_You haven't dealt with the last of us, Erin._

She read it first and froze, what the hell were they planning? She asks herself. Jay starts heading her way so she tucks it into her butt pocket, he motions his head towards the car.

"Voight called, he wants us back at the district" Erin nods and the two leave.

"Erin, hey. How you feelin'?" Antonio asks. She nods and waves the curious detectives off.

"So we got the footage back from your apartment building and a few different security cameras close by" Olinsky explains, playing the footage.

At the end of the day, Voight gave everyone the night off and they were all tired but pleased at the break.

"Night" Jay says quietly to Erin as he exits the room and heads down to his car; Erin leaves shortly after.

As Erin enters the key in the slot, she sighs deeply, twist the knob then pushes the door open. She plops down on the couch when her phone starts ringing, Halstead.

"Lindsay" She answers.

"Hey, the rest of us are gonna be at Molly's tonight. You want me to pick you up?" Erin sighs, she had nothing better to do.

"Yeah sure" She replies. Erin hangs up and changes out of her work clothes.

Erin was starting to fall asleep on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She walks over and opens it, not bothering to see who it was.

"Hi Erin, I told you this isn't over" Erin slams the door in his face and locks it, she grabs her phone and runs for the bathroom.

"ERIN OPEN THIS DOOR!" He yells. She hears a crack and angry footsteps enter her apartment. She dials Jay's number, he picks up first ring.

"ERIN!" the man in her apartment yells again. He bangs on the bathroom door that she was leaning against.

"Jay get over here!" She yells scared into the phone. He finally is able to bust through, the impact of the door slamming into her back causes her to drop her phone and scoot to the corner of the room. He grabs her wrist and slugs her across the face, she falls so he takes the opportunity to grab her handcuffs then put them on her. Once she is handcuffed, he lifts her over his shoulder and carries her out to the living room, placing her on the couch. She thrashes wildly and he straddles her, pinning her legs down with his knees. She opens her mouth to scream but he places his hand over it to muffle the sound. Erin head-butts him in the face, he rolls off in pain and she gets up as fast as she could with the handcuffs on. She runs towards the door but he grabs her foot, she falls and her face slams against the wooden floor. He kicks her in the stomach before grabbing a hand towel from the kitchen and returning to stuff it in her mouth.

"You forget about this investigation with Nadia. She was just a junkie whore anyway" He warns. She shakes her head and struggles some more. He grabs a fistful of her hair and slams her head into the ground, knocking her out. He unzips her pants and pulls them off, then he stomps on her thighs and kicks her in a place that would hurt like hell if she were conscious.

"Let's see what your partner will think when he gets here and sees you like this miss Erin" He says evilly. He drags her into the bedroom and poses her on the bed. Last thing he does is rip her shirt off and takes the clothes with him on his way out.

Jay sees the breeched apartment door, he pushes past it and walks into the living room.

"Erin?" he calls out. No answer. He sees the couch cushions messed up and the place was a mess. He gulps as he stands at the closed door of her bedroom. Did he really want to go in?

"Erin, I've called you six times, you in here?" Jay hears Voight's voice say. Voight enters the apartment and sees it was wrecked, he walks towards the bedroom and spots Jay.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Voight asks angrily. Jay stood still and looks around before answering with:

"Erin called me, someone was in the background yelling" He explains. Voight squints at Jay and slowly opens Erin's bedroom door.

Voight and Jay's mouths both drop at the sight. Erin's hands were tied to the bedposts, gash in her head bleeding, unconscious in just her bra and panties.

"Erin, wake up kid, wake up" Voight says to her nervously. He pushes the hair around her head wound out of the way so he could look, she looked like she'd been to hell and back. Jay looks at her sad, bloody face with hate, whoever did this to her should die a slow painful death.

"Keep an eye on her, I'm gonna call an ambulance." Voight orders. Jay sits on the bed next to her and waits impatiently for Voight.

Erin's eyes start to flutter open, white all around her.

"Hank?" She calls out, tears brimming on her eye lids.

"I'm right here kid, I'm here" He assures. She blinks away the forming tears as Voight holds onto her hand.

"This hurts so bad… what did he do… did he…?" She stutters, referring to her lower area.

"No, he didn't" Voight replies.

"Where's Jay?" Erin questions, noticing that Jay wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I sent him home, he's been here all night and the guy look exhausted, I told him I'd call when you woke up" Erin nods and looks at her bag of belongings, her phone was sitting next to it on the little table.

"When can I get out of here?" She asks quietly.

"When you can actually walk"

"That'll be a while…" She pouts. He chuckles, kisses her forehead then heads for the door.

"Get some rest kid, take a few days off. You need it" Voight says and finally exits the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erin walks into her apartment, all bandaged up. She had spent 2 days in the hospital and was just released; hank brought her home.

"If you need anything you call me" Hank tells her. She nods and sets her stuff down on the couch, taking a seat next to it. She pulls her knees up to her chest and starts to sob, Hank walks over and gently pats her back.

"You're tough, we'll make sure that son of a bitch gets whats comin' to him." Erin nods and wipes her eyes.

"Thanks." Voight nods and goes to leave the apartment when Erin calls his name.

"Yeah?"

"Let him know I will never give up on getting justice for Nadia, if even if she was lost cause." Hank nods and leaves the building.

Erin goes to the kitchen and grabs an apple off the counter, taking a large bite into it she stares aimlessly at the floor. Remembering what had happened only 3 days prior. A knock at her door caused her to drop the apple on the floor and reach for her gun. She quickly makes her way to the door and slowly turns the knob, gun raised.

She pulls the door open and raises her gun quickly, only to slowly lower it at the sight of a familiar face.

"Whoa easy, easy it's me" Jay says softly, raising his hands in defense. Erin tucks her gun back in her belt and steps back so Jay could come in.

"How you feeling?"

"Peachy" she replies bluntly.

"I came in to check in on you, talk to me" Erin repeated her earlier actions and holds her knees up to her chest on the couch.

"I uhm… I just don't feel safe here. He knows where I live and he didn't finish what he started" Jay joins her on the couch and just looks at her for a moment, god were her eyes beautiful, even when they were glassy with fear.

"You can stay at my place tonight, if it'd make you feel safer" Jay offers. Erin thinks about it for a moment then nods.

"Sure" She agrees.

"Make yourself at home, you can take the bedroom tonight" Jay says once they arrive at his apartment. Erin sets her stuff down near the coffee table and takes a seat on his couch. Jay comes in the room with a water bottle and tosses it to her, she guzzles half the bottle in a matter of 10 seconds.

"Thirsty much?" Jay jokes. Jay sits next to her and turns on the TV, he turns it to a movie channel where the movie "Crazy Stupid Love" was on. He props his feet on the coffee table and leans back and rests his arm on the top of the couch.

About 10 minutes into the movie, Erin scoots close to Jay and snuggles up next to him, his arm wraps around her shoulder. Jay felt her body get heavy against him, she had drifted off. He didn't want to disturb her so he leans his head back and closes his eyes, sleep overwhelming him.

It was 3 in the morning when Erin started to thrash in her sleep wildly, she eventually screamed. Jay startled awake and pulls her into a tight embrace, he whispers in her ear "it's okay, you're alright. He isn't here" And with those words soothed into her ear, she calms down and gets comfortable in their previous position.

"Anyone gotten ahold of Lindsay? She hasn't answered her phone" Voight question detectives that just arrived at district 21.

"No, but I did get a hit on her attacker, there was mud residue from his boots found on her thighs and… you know" Antonio explains.

"And?" Voight urges him to go on.

"That mud has a strange chemical makeup to it, it's got chemicals similar to those found in a sewer. So he probably lives near the Chicago sewer pits, there's a trailer park not far from it" Antonio explains. (idk if Chicago sewer pits is actually a place but there is in my story)

"Good work Dawson, let's go check it out" Voight commands. Antonio nods and goes out to the cars with Voight.

"Scrambled, over-easy or sunny side up?" Jay says from the kitchen. Erin stops watching the paid- programming channel and looks towards the kitchen.

"Over easy" She replies.

"You don't have to cook for me you know, you've already let me stay in your apartment."

"It's what partners are for" He says, smiling. She gets off the couch and stands next to him at the stove, watching him. She smirks deviously when she sees the spray hose in the sink. Erin stealthily makes her way to the sink, turns on the faucet, removes the hose and squirts Jay with it. He jumps back from the stove and raises his hands while looking down at his soaked shirt.

"What the-"He starts to say but stops. The smile on her face as she laughed was a sight he wanted to see, it was a trait about her that made him so attracted to her.

"Oh it's on" he challenges. Jay chases her into a corner of the living room and grabs her from around the waist. He lifts her over to the couch and tosses her onto it. He starts tickling her side, she was sent into a laughing fit as he continued to tickle her.

"J-jay stop!" She shouts, not really wanting him to stop. Jay gently grabs her wrists and puts them above her head, looking into her eyes.

Suddenly Jay's door busts open, an angry Voight storms into the living room and grabs ahold of the back of Jay's shirt and pulls him off her.

"Don't fucking touch her" Voight yells at Jay. The younger man simply stares at Erin in shock. Voight pulls her up and holds her shoulders.

"You okay kid? I heard you scream" Erin shoves him back and angrily glares at him.

"He wasn't hurting me! What the hell was that? Busting into someone's home on a hunch? I'm fine Hank, you don't need to babysit me" She snaps at him. Voight looks at Jay then at Erin, then leaves. Jay stands up and walks back into the kitchen, the eggs had been burnt and his door was busted. 'Just great' he thinks.

"I'm sorry about that, thanks for everything though. Need some help cleaning up?" Erin offers. Jay simply shakes his head followed by a reassuring smile.

"You can go finish watching the paid-programming channel if you want" He says sarcastically.

"I'm actually gonna go to the gym, wanna come?" Erin asks.

"Yeah sounds good"

"Okay, then I'll help you, so we can get out of here faster" Jay rolls his eyes but doesn't argue. He never wins an argument with Erin Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erin uses the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Her legs ached and she had a headache but it was a sign of accomplishment. With that in mind, she steps off the treadmill and turns it off. She walks over to the punching bag where Jay was, sweaty and very handsome.

"Done already?" He teases. She quickly socks him in the shoulder, it hurt more than he thought it would. He gives her a look but she simply laughs and gently nudges his shoulder with hers, a genuine smile stretching across her face.

"Just for that, you have to go to dinner with me" Jay adds quickly after she starts walking towards the locker room.

"Jay…" She sighs, her smile disappearing.

"What? It's just dinner" Erin looks away. She knew what Voight thought about their after-hours relationship and she didn't want to push it, but her heart wanted to throw herself into his arms and hold him forever. Her heart won.

"Fine, dinner then you're taking me home" Jay smiles and snaps a towel he used to wipe the sweat off his face at her ass, just as Voight walked in. Erin had already entered the locker room by the time Voight came over.

Hank stood only a foot away from Jay, staring him down and not saying a word.

"I thought I made myself clear" Voight mumbles.

"Hank what are you doing here?" Erin asks nervously, coming out of the locker room wearing her jeans, maroon leather jacket and high heel boots. Her curled hair falling only a few inches past her shoulders, it made Jay stare, Voight caught on to it.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, don't be late" Voight says seriously then leaves.

"I'll have to take a rain check on dinner, I forgot about dinner with Justin and Voight tonight, that's why he came here… to ask me what time we had to be at the restaurant"

"Tomorrow night?" Jay asks. Erin nods and waves as she leaves the building, leaving Jay there to his thoughts.

"How's life Justin?" Erin asks him. The younger man looks at his dad then at Erin.

"Better than being locked up in a cell" He answers.

"I went over to your apartment today, where were you?" Justin wonders. Erin and Hank exchange a look, Erin looks at her lap.

"Yeah Erin, where were you?" Hank asks knowingly. Before she could answer, her phone rings. It was Jay. Saved by the bell… literally.

"I gotta take this" She says quickly and walks over towards the door and answers it.

"Hey J-"

"Erin meet me at the river walk, I need to uh- I need to talk to you" Something was weird about his voice, she didn't question it though. All she wanted was to get out of there.

"I'm sorry guys, I gotta bounce. I'll see you later" she says before rushing out of the restaurant.

"She's goin' to see that partner of hers isn't she?" Justin asks sadly.

"Don't know" Voight replies. The two men sit there in silence, both wondering the same thing. What is going on with Erin?

Erin walked around the river walk looking for Jay, she didn't see him though. She calls his cell and walks around some more, she hears ringing near the wooded area of the park and runs towards it. She stands near some bushes and sighs, what the hell is this guy doing? Just as she is about to walk away, a hand goes over her mouth and an arm around her waist. Next thing she knows, she's being pinned to the ground by two men, another stands at her feet with a gun to Jay's head.

"We finally found you Erin, you think we wouldn't find you with your partner? Please, that was the most obvious place to look" He chuckles. Erin struggles against the men, flailing her legs and bucking her body up and down, side to side.

"Let me go you pigs!" She spats at the men holding her down.

"Honey, you don't even wanna know what we're capable of, so I suggest you listen to us." One of the men mumbles in her ear.

"Alright! Fine! I'll drop the case, just let him go!" Erin finally gives in, this satisfies the men greatly. Although they didn't know Erin Lindsay, no way in hell would she give up.

"Hank don't like you two together does he?" The main guy says slyly, a smirk planted on his face.

"Chicago P.D! freeze! Put let them go and put your hands up!" Voight's voice commands. The whole team was there, arresting the men and helping Erin to her feet.

"You two alright?" Hank asks both Erin and Jay.

"Fine" they answer in unison. Hank puts his arm around Erin's shoulders and walks her over to her car.

"Did they hurt you?" He asks. Erin shakes her head relived.

"How did you know what was going on?" Erin wonders.

"A civilian called it in, she saw two men grab you and Halstead."

"This isn't over Erin!" The main leader yells as he is pushed into Burgess and Atwater's squad car. Erin had a fearful look in her eyes, she didn't realize it but she had been holding in a long breath.

"Breathe kid, he won't touch you again" She exhales and quickly hugs him, burying her face in his chest. She sobs on his shirt, he doesn't care though. He pulls her close and rests his chin on the top of her head.

"It'll be alright, you're okay" He soothes. Jay saw this from his standing position next to Antonio, he walks over.

"Erin you alright?" Hank lets go of Erin and pulls her behind him.

"Next time you put her or any of my detectives in danger again, I swear I'll kick your balls up in your throat, and you better bet your ass I'll kick you off this team" Voight threatens. Jay doesn't know what to think so he takes a step back, eye balling Erin the whole time.

"It wasn't his fault Hank, they woulda killed him" She tries to argue, Voight wouldn't allow it.

"Save it" He says then walks over to Antonio.

"I'm so sorry Erin, I refused at first but then they took out the gun and told me they'd killed both of us if I didn't get you down here"

"It's alright, I'm not mad at you like Voight is. But… I think we should take a break from hanging out or whatever we were doing for a while, at least until this blows over" Jay nods, at least she didn't say it was completely over.

A/N- sorry if this sucks, I've had a longg weekend and I'm super tired and that would be why its shorter. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them soo much and they inspire me to write so keep em' coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hank Voight sits at his desk in his office, everyone had been long gone and he was left to his thoughts. He reaches under the keyboard roll out thing on his desk and carefully un-tapes a stack of pictures. He looks at each one for a while. One was of Erin cooking for the first time on Voight's favorite grill, Justin was doing bunny ears behind her head with a smile. She hadn't even known Voight's wife got the picture. The second one was a picture of Erin sleeping on the floor with their old dog Stinker who passed away not long after that picture was taken.

Voight was about to flip to the next picture but a heavy panting at his opened office door stopped him. He quickly hides the pictures and looks up to see Antonio, blood on his hands.

"Antonio, what happened" Voight questions carefully.

"It's Justin, he showed up at Molly's looking for Erin and-"Antonio stops to take a deep breath.

"We told him she went home, so he left and then there was gun shots… we went out to look and found him on the pavement clutching his stomach." Voight shot up from his desk and pushes past Antonio. The man who attacked Erin must have a group, a large one that got the memo. They had gone too far.

Voight arrives at the hospital where he is greeted by a nurse.

"Family of Justin Voight?"

"I'm his father, where is he?" Hank rasps.

"He's in surgery, we won't know much for at least a couple more hours. We promise to call with any new information" Voight nods and angrily sits down in the waiting room. It was long after he sat down when Erin rushed through the hospital doors and saw Hank.

"Is he alright? Antonio called me and told me what happened"

"They don't know much, we have to wait." Voight mumbles.

"I'm so sorry Hank" She whispers, gently holding his bicep.

"I want to catch these guys, I'll act as bait and we'll get em' Hank" Voight shakes his head.

"Absolutely not" He disagrees. Erin frowns, she stands up angrily and looks at Voight.

"If you won't let me then I'm doing it on my own. With or without your help, you won't win this argument Voight. You know that" Hank sighs at her persistence.

"Fine, but it goes down how I say. Got that?" She nods and sits back down.

Hank felt Erin's head against his shoulder, she drifted off to sleep in the few hours of being there, still no news about Justin. Hank heard Erin's phone going off in her pocket. She wasn't aware of it so he grabs her jacket from the seat next to him without waking her and grabs her phone. Jay Halstead.

"What do you want Halstead?" Voight grumbles into the phone, waking Erin almost instantly.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with my phone?" She says protectively and snatches it from him, hanging up on Halstead.

"Halstead was probably just checking in on Justin! What the hell Hank!?" Voight chuckles, the first real smile stretching across his face all day.

"This reminds me of that time you were hanging out with that Cody kid, you'd never let me on your phone because you knew I didn't approve of him" Hank reminisces. Erin felt her face heat with embarrassment, this is what happened with nearly all the guys Erin hung out with.

"I thought I told you my thoughts about you hanging out with him?" Just as Erin is about to answer, the doctor comes out into the waiting room.

"He made it through surgery, the bullet did hit an artery but we were able to stop the bleeding and get the wound all fixed up. He should recover just fine" The doctor explains. Erin laughs happily and hugs Voight, relived at the news.

"When can we see him?" Voight asks.

"He hasn't woke up yet but you can see him now if you'd like"

"Call when he wakes up, we'll be back tomorrow" Voight says. Erin waves bye to the doctor, who smiled and waved back.

"Hey Voight, how would you feel about me dating a doctor?" She jokes.

"Just get in the car Kid" Voight says as he ruffles her curls. He knew she was joking. After all, she was never the type of girl to go after the rich type.

"So what you're saying is you're going to use yourself as bait to catch these guys? I don't know if I feel comfortable about that" Jay says worriedly as he leans against the black van set up with cameras and all that good stuff.

"Yes Jay, I'm sick of being hunted down and people I care about getting hurt. I need to do this" Erin explains.

"I envy you Lindsay, be safe. Please" Jay says seriously. Erin looked around quickly and practically threw herself into Jay's arms and squeezed him tight. He saw Voight talking to Antonio, they were approaching so he whispered in Erin's ear which caused her to step away from Jay.

"If this all goes down as planned, perhaps we could finally have that dinner" She adds quickly before walking over to Voight.

"You sure about this?" Antonio asks her for the 5th time in an hour. She nods and takes a deep breath, hops in the van and the crew drives off. It was late at night when they decided to send Erin out to the trailer park where they figured out was the gangs hide out.

Erin walked up to the door and looked through the window. A group of men were gathered around a TV which played photos and videos of Erin.

"Man she is hot, what I wouldn't give to tie her down and have my way with her" One comments. Erin wanted to throw up from her nerves, she couldn't back down now. She knocks on the door and looks at the ground. Finally one of them comes to the door.

"Can I help you?" One grumbles.

"I'm sorry to bug you sirs, but I need some help finding a building around here" She says, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well I'll be… guys its Erin Lindsay!" The greeter yells into the home.

"W-what?" She stutters, trying to act completely surprised. The man at the door grabs onto her wrist and yanks her into the home, locking the door behind him.

"Macki! Grab them ropes!" Voight and the rest of the detectives listen carefully but are disgusted by it.

"C'mon you filthy bastards… say it" Voight whispers out loud.

"I bet Ivan would love to be here right now, but unfortunately he got pinched. Asked us to do the job" Another brags.

"Bingo, roll in" Voight commands his team. Ruzek, Olinsky, Halstead, Dawson and Voight jump out of their vehicles and gather at the front door.

"1…2…3" Voight counts. Halstead shoots the door's lock and kicks the door open

"Chicago P.D! put your hands up!" Voight yells. Jay runs over to Erin who was in the corner of the room with her hands tied behind her back. He cuts her bonds free and helps her stand up.

"You were brave kid, we finally got em" Voight says to her admirably. He puts his arm around the width of her shoulders and walks her over to the black van. Jin had a blanket waiting for her, which she gladly wrapped around herself.

"Hey man, you alright?" Antonio asks Halstead. Jay had spaced out as he leaned against his car, thinking about Erin.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I don't think I'm the one you should be concerned about though" Antonio nods and pats Jay's shoulder.

"She's alive man, at least we got em' this time"

A/N- sorry for the wait guys! So Erin's attackers have finally been caught! New drama soon to be added, kinda playing it off the show a little bit though. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- this chapter starts at the end of "conventions" of course I'm going to alter it to make it interesting. Again, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN ADDED IDEAS. Please enjoy :)

Jay smiled as he watched Erin set her stuff down on the coffee table. The two had just enjoyed a dinner after Erin decided not to attend her high school reunion. It has been 3 weeks since the capture of Nadia's killers and Erin's attackers.

"Want a beer?" Erin asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" He calls from his comfortable spot on her couch. He sat on the arm of it and gladly accepts the beer when Erin hands it over. She stands not even a foot away from him, looking down with a smile.

"I'm gonna get out of this damn dress then I'll be back out. Think you can handle yourself?" She says smirking. Jay sarcastically laughs in response, she takes it as a yes so she heads for her bedroom.

Erin slips on a pair of gray sweats, black tank top and lets her hair down. She walks back into the living room where Jay tapped the rim of his beer patiently waiting.

"You seriously waited to drink that? I didn't tell you to wait" She says. He simply shrugs and takes a sip from his beer.

"Now I feel over dressed for the occasion" Jay remarks, examining Erin's outfit, and the curves of her body that drove him crazy with lust.

"Justin has a bag of clothes in my closet for some reason, I can grab you some sweats and a shirt if you're that uncomfortable" Erin says with a sigh.

"I don't think Justin would want me wearing his clothes… I'll be fine" Jay replies. Erin once again steps close to him, crossing her arms over her chest and simply gazing into his perfect blue eyes.

"You look better in a suit anyway" She compliments quietly. Jay gently grabs her hands that hung at her sides and holds them to her hips, she blushes at his touch. Jay lets go of her hands and grabs her waist and pulls her even closer, as if they weren't close enough. Her arms rest on his shoulders, she suddenly felt a need for him. She had wanted to keep it professional but it was close to impossible to resist his smile, his eyes. Everything about him pretty much. All this caused her to lean over him so that he plopped down backwards on the couch with her on top of him, kissing him tenderly.

Jay couldn't believe it, finally he was kissing Erin. He felt her smile into the kiss, that's when he knew she wanted it as bad as she did. Erin felt Jay's tongue brush the bottom of her lip, she allowed entrance as she deepened the kiss as well. She pulled away just for a moment to catch her breath, both of them smiling like fools.

"So much for keeping it professional huh?" Jay jokes.

"Screw professionalism" She mutters. Jay lifts her up off him so he could stand, he then pulls her in and kisses her. This time he was the dominant pursuer of the kiss. She moans softly and wraps her arms around his neck, then she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. Jay's hands hold her ass as he carries her against the living room window, not pulling away from the kiss once.

Jay looks at her, admiring her beautiful smile.

"You look beautiful" He whispers. Erin playfully slaps his arm as she laughs, breaking eye contact with him.

"And your eyes" He adds, attempting to gain eye contact again. He earned her sweet gaze once again.

"Now you're just saying things" she whispers back. He shakes his head in denial, he truly meant what he said, and she knew he did too.

Jay lifted up Erin's tank top just over her head, leaving her only in her bra. He kisses her neck, he is satisfied by the little moans escaping her mouth.

"Jay" She breathes into his neck. It felt so right to be saying his name, him being the one to remove her shirt. She starts to unbutton his shirt but was having troubles with the buttons so Jay takes the liberty to rip the shirt off. She giggles at his actions, but that doesn't slow him from returning to his partner and pinning her wrists above her head as he kisses her again.

Justin sat in his car in Erin's apartment parking lot, he was freaking out, blood covered his hands and he couldn't think straight. Justin looks up to her window, he had been there plenty of times to know which window was to her apartment. He did not like what he saw. Justin was now not only scared, he was seething with rage. Justin gets out of his car and slams the door, he storms over to the front door of the apartment complex and heads for the elevator.

"C'mon you piece of junk…" Justin grumbles at the elevator's slow paced movements.

Justin walks quickly out of the elevator once it lands on the floor of Erin's apartment. He finds her apartment number and takes two deep breaths before knocking loud and rapidly on her door.

Erin sighed frustratingly at the sound of her apartment door getting knocked on. Jay got off of her from the couch and allowed her to get up, put on his white dress shirt then make her way to the door.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" She asks nervously. He was breathing heavily and she noticed the blood on his hands. He didn't even bother to ask before he pushed past her and entered her apartment. Jay froze at the sight of Justin, the man looked angry and he didn't seem to hear a word Erin was shouting at him. He simply kept his stare on Jay.

"Justin get out! You have no right to be here!" Erin yelled at him. Justin turned to face her then suddenly grabs ahold of her wrists tightly.

"Just let go of me. NOW" She demands.

"E-Erin, why would you- you know I've always liked you Erin! How could you do this to me!" Erin attempted to remove her wrists from his grip again but he didn't let go. This wasn't the Justin she knew, the Justin she knew would never touch her if she didn't allow it, he wouldn't have gotten so mad at the sight of Jay. Sure he would've been jealous but not lashed out at her like this.

Jay was having enough of watching her struggle, he had no right to be touching her if she said otherwise. He approaches them and looks at Justin.

"Let her go" Jay demands.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Justin asks, raising his voice. Jay prepared himself, he swung his leg up Justin's legs. He lets go of Erin's wrists and falls to the ground holding his groin. In the meantime, Jay pulls Erin into his chest and holds her tight as she rubs her wrists.

"Justin get out, if you don't leave I'm calling Hank" She threatens, Justin knew better so he slowly stood up and limped out the door.

"You alright?" Jay asks concerned. She was really shook up, last time she was ever touched unwillingly was by the men who attacked her 3 weeks ago.

"I'm calling Voight, something's up with Justin" Erin announces quietly. Jay nods and hands her phone to her.

"Voight" She whispers when he answers the phone.

"Erin? You alright?"

"I am… but Justin's not"

"I'm coming over there" Her eyes shoot wide open, she looks at Jay desperately.

"N-no you really don't have to, you should be seeing Justin n-not me. Really Hank, I'm fine" She stutters.

"There a reason you don't want me over there?"

"No, I'm just tired and I was about to head to bed, Just call Justin and check on him"

"Alright, see you at work tomorrow, don't be late." Erin hangs up quickly and lets out a big sigh of relief.

"What?" Erin smirks at Jay and laughs.

"Voight woulda kicked your balls in like you did to Justin if he had decided to come over here" She says half joking, half serious. She saw Jay return the smirk but it disappeared shortly after.

"It's getting late, I'm just gonna head… Voight might show up or something, I'd love to stay but I also would love to keep my job, even though I never get to drive" Erin agrees and hands him his stuff.

"Bye Jay" She says with a soft smile.

"See you tomorrow. Any chance I could drive?" He loved to mess with her, he stood outside of her door but at the mention of driving, she closes the door. He heard her laugh from the other side. _Wow _Jay thought, smiling the whole way down to his car. He stole one last glance of her apartment window, she wasn't in view but he didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jay sat at his desk tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night and it didn't help that he was stuck with paper work until everyone arrived.

"Halstead you look like shit, want a cup of joe?" Ruzek jokes, he was the second to arrive at the district.

"Yes please" Jay mumbles. Ruzek's smile disappears. He stands next to Jay's desk and leans down so he is eye level with him.

"I heard about Justin showing up at Lindsay's apartment last night, also heard you kicked his nuts in. What the hell happened to you last night?" Jay opens his mouth to speak but closes it the moment Voight steps foot in the district.

"Halstead, my office" The older man says coldly. Ruzek slaps him on the back and mutters 'good luck' before his fellow detective walks dreadfully to the sergeant's office.

"You talked with Lindsay this morning?" Voight asks as he sits down at his desk.

"No sir" Jay answers.

"Well she isn't picking up her phone, I stopped by her apartment and she wasn't there. You best get your ass out there and help find her, you're supposed to have her back Halstead. I expect a lot from you when it comes to Lindsay" Jay's heart was racing a thousand times a minute, what the hell did Justin do?

"Want me to go now? She might just be-" Jay is cut off by Voight standing up quickly and peering out his office window. There Erin was, walking towards the break room.

"Am I dismissed?" Jay asks eagerly. He wanted to go see Erin, he wondered why she hadn't answered her phone. Voight nods so Jay walks out of his office and towards the break room. He stops at the door when he hears gentle sobs and sniffles. Jay carefully steps foot in the break room, he stands next to her by the coffee maker. He places hand on her shoulder and looks at her concerned, that was when he saw her face.

"Erin what happened?" Jay asks quietly. Erin shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Erin, I'm your partner, talk to me" He urges. She looks at him and takes a deep breath, preparing herself to speak.

"Last night, after you left…" she starts to say. She exhales slowly and looks at the counter, refusing to look at Jay.

"Justin's friend Catalano or whatever his name is, he came to my apartment and said he needed to talk about Justin so I let him in." Erin looks around to make sure no one was around except Jay.

"He started beating me, telling me to stay out of Justin's life. I tried taking my gun out but he somehow grabbed it from my hands. It all happened so fast and i-" She stops to cry a little more, her head in her hands on the counter.

"I didn't fight hard enough and he just wouldn't stop until I told him I'd make sure he wasn't put in prison. He left after that, took my gun and my phone" Erin finally finishes. Jay's fists were clenched, rage seethed through his veins, something was going to be done. And results were going to be shown, and soon. Jay storms out of the break room and into Voight's office, the older man stares at him curiously.

"Erin okay?" Voight asked. Jay shook his head and stepped closer to Voight's desk.

"Catalano attacked Erin last night, took her phone and gun." Jay blurts out.

"You went after Erin?! What the hell is wrong with you man?" Justin yells at his 'friend.' Joe simply laughs as he watches Justin's nostrils flare angrily.

"My dad is gonna kill me! What the hell is wrong with you where you think you can just beat a woman and not get in trouble?" Joe takes a step closer to Justin, smirk and all.

"She's a real pretty thing, too bad she's into that partner of hers. Yeah, I know you like her man. You're jealous of that Halstead guy that you always talk about. I bet, oh I definitely bet you imagine being the one taking her clothes off instead of Halstead. Aren't I right?" Joe teases sinisterly. Justin slugs Joe right in the nose, which causes it to bleed.

"Just shut up!" Justin snaps. Joe laughs and starts walking out of the park. Justin took out his phone and looked scrolled through his contacts until he spotted 'Hank'. He hesitated on the button to press call for a moment, his dad would not take it well that's for sure.

"Take him to the cage" Voight instructs Antonio and Alvin. The two gladly escort Joe Catalano down to the cage, he would deserve every last punch, cut or bruise he received.

"Think you're cool huh? Beatin' up women, I see you haven't changed much. Have fun with Voight" Ruzek threatens as he handcuffs Catalano to the cage.

Erin sat at her desk, watching everyone all busy dealing with Catalano. She was so deep in thought she didn't even see Jay looking at her from his desk.

"Erin-"

"Can I… can I stay at your place tonight?" She suddenly asks, looking at him with tired, desperate eyes.

"Yeah of course" Jay agrees. Voight then emerged from his office and headed towards the cage, Erin gets up and catches up, Jay does the same.

"Erin you sure you wanna do this?" Voight asks her. She nods and breathes deeply.

"Well well… if it isn't Justin's precious sister" He smirks confidently.

"Enough of the games Catalano, where's Justin?" Erin asks demandingly.

"Why don't you call him, oh wait… he's too afraid to answer" Joe replies. Voight had enough so he orders the other detectives out so that he and Joe were alone.

"You were brave Lindsay" Olinsky compliments, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the young detective.

"I always hated the Disney princesses as a kid. They gave young girls false hope that life would be as great as these princess's lives, fall in love with the perfect guy and live happily ever after. What about you?" Erin asks Jay sleepily as they sit on his couch. She had her head rested on his lap and his hand stroked her soft hair.

"I always hated sleeping beauty, I think its because my mom played it for my younger cousin Tara (idk if Jay has a cousin named Tara but I'm adding her to the story as a little filler character) so much that I got sick of it but it could also be because in that movie all it took was a kiss to bring the girl back to life. Well that obviously doesn't happen" Jay adds. Erin looked up at Jay and smiled, this was the highlight of her day, and nothing could ruin it. Especially because Catalano is locked up, Justin is being sent to the military by Voight, and most important of all, Voight gave everyone the night off.

Erin sat up then stood in front of Jay, she grabs his hand and pulls him up off the couch. His hands find her waist as she rests her head against his chest, the soft thump of his heart putting her at ease.

"Thanks… for everything" She says after pulling away.

"You've always been there for me" Jay mumbles with a smile. Jay stood there looking into her eyes, something came over him and he swooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Jay!" She laughs. He tosses her onto his soft bed, She crawls under the blankets where Jay soon joins. He rolls on top of her, hovering only a few inches away then places a soft, steamy kiss on her perfect lips. Well perfect to him anyway.

This time, there were no interruptions. No Hank, no Justin. No one but the two having the time of their lives. When they finished, Erin snuggled close to Jay, resting her heavy eye lids.

"Good night" She whispers drowsily. To her amazement, the man holding her close was already sleeping.

A/N- hey readers! So glad everyone is liking this story so far! The reviews inspire me to write more and make them the best to my abilities. The reason I left out the raunchy sex details is cause this moment was meant to be special… and I feel like gruesome details takes away from the image im trying to portray. I hope you all enjoy! Linstead on! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N- hello readers! Lovin' the feedback! Please keep it up :) I would love any suggestions as to what I should put in the story, please comment with ideas :) if I do choose your idea I will dedicate the chapter to you so brainstorm away! Please enjoy this chapter

Jay's eyes slowly opened, he felt soft yet warm skin against his. He looked down to see his partner facing away from him, sleeping soundly. He smiled at the thought of the previous night, oh how he always wanted this to happen, and finally no interruptions. He didn't want to wake her up in case she had totally forgotten about their night together but then again, he wanted to find out if she does remember.

Deciding against his idea, he slowly creeps out of bed and walks into the bathroom. He looks at his reflection in the mirror 'stop smiling like a damn fool you idiot, she probably doesn't even remember!' he thought to himself. With that thought in mind, he decides that Lindsay would probably remember what happened, grab her stuff and go so he adjusts the water in the shower.

Erin woke up to the sound of water spurting from the hose in the bathroom. She thought about last night and smiled, she was glad she gave into temptation. She untangles herself from the bed sheets and walks over towards the bathroom. She places her hand on the knob but hesitates to open it. 'he's seen me naked, and there really isn't any need to waste hot water' she thinks. Without another thought on the matter, she slowly turns the knob and steps into the bathroom. The cold tiles sent shivers up her spine and goose bumps on her skin, although that didn't stop her from stepping into the shower and wrapping her arms around Jay's middle.

"Good morning Detective" She greets quietly, resting her head on his wet back.

"Mornin' yourself" He says, smiling like a fool again. He turns to face her, pulling her against his body and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I hope you don't mind that I joined you, no need to waste water if we both gotta take showers. Plus, you've seen me naked" She explains.

"I don't mind at all" He replies. She snakes her hands up his chest and around his neck, rising to her tip-toes to kiss him. Halstead kisses her neck shortly after and his hands hold her waist, Erin soon gently brushes them off.

"Alright Halstead, you've had your fun. We still have work today you know" She points out. Jay couldn't argue.

"I'm sure Voight wouldn't mind if we were a few minutes late" he mutters seductively in her ear. He backs her against the shower wall, one hand pressed against the wall near her shoulder and the other next to her bare hips.

"If Voight calls you to his office I'm not saving you" She informs.

"This is worth getting my ass chewed" He responds quickly, kissing her deeply.

"If you say so" She says then equally deepens the kiss.

Things were getting pretty intense before Jay lifts Erin up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist while he suckled on her neck.

"Hey… none of… that… Voight will know" She breathes, thoroughly enjoying his gesture but also thinking twice about it. He stops before any marks are made.

As Erin is set down the water turns ice cold, causing Erin to squeal and try to get away from the burst of cold water. Jay lets out a hearty laugh as he turns off the shower and steps out of the shower, disappointed to see a towel wrapped around her torso.

"I was enjoying the view, why the towel?" He mutters romantically, standing nearly a few inches away. She playfully punches his shoulder with a half smile then walks back to the bedroom.

"Keep it in your pants Halstead" She shouts from the other room. Jay shakes his head at her words, as he recalled those being Voight's words when he told Jay that Erin was off limits.

When he gets back into the bedroom, she had jeans on and her bra, about to put a shirt on. He heads over to his dresser to grab a fresh change of clothes then went back to the bathroom.

"Not comfortable changing in front of me or something?" She teases.

"That's it Lindsay" He jokes as he charges at her and lifts her over his shoulders. The sound of her laughing satisfied Jay enough to set her back down.

"I'll be back out, then we'll go to work. How does that sound?" She nods then kisses him.

"Be quick Halstead"

"Whatever you say boss" he retorts.

Jay couldn't stop smiling as they stepped into the elevator, he felt bad about it too.

"You're making it too obvious Halstead, wipe that smile off your face" She whispers.

"I'm sorry"

Voight and the rest of the team turned their heads when Erin and Jay walked in, everyone stared.

"She slept late, when I stopped in I had to wake her up. Took her forever to get ready" Jay quickly says. Voight seemed satisfied with the answer and returned to talking about the case.

"Antonio, Erin. You two stop by Mrs. Polar's and see what she knows about her nephews whereabouts. Halstead, you've got someone waiting for you in the break room" Jay looks at Ruzek who simply shrugs.

Jay enters the room to see Ben's mom standing there crying.

"Jay…" She sobs, stepping close to the young detective.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Ben's dad… he k-killed Lonnie" Jay's eyes shoot wide open as he pulls the woman into a hug.

"Where is he?" Jay asks.

"He called me and said he couldn't take it anymore, he admitted to killing the bastard who killed our son then he hung up" She says, nearly a whisper.

"I'm gonna talk to my boss, he'll make sure nothing happens to your husband" Jay says unsurely. The woman nods and pulls away from Jay.

"Stay here" Jay instructs then leaves.

"Voight can I talk to you for a second?" Jay asks Hank. Voight guides Jay to his office and the two men stand a few feet away.

"Lonnie… he's dead. Ben's dad killed him"

"Alright, I'll handle this. I don't want you to talk with her without me you got that? In the meantime, help Olinsky and Ruzek." Jay didn't want to sit back and do nothing but he knew better than to mess with Hank Voight.

A/N- hellur again! So I don't think Jay killed Lonnie, I think it was the dad and everyone just believes its Jay. I mean, just think of all the details! Ben's dad was depressed and angry about Lonnie getting away with it! He's gotta snap at some point don't ya think? Next chapter shall bring new drama and surprises :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Erin knelt beside him, his blood on her hands as she put pressure on his shoulder. Tears ran down her face as she watched him close his eyes to try and dull the pain. She had already called in backup, and she was getting impatient every minute that passed where he wasn't getting helped. She shifts her hands a little so that she pressed her jacket down a little harder, it made him groan.

"It's okay, backup's coming" She soothes, almost like she was trying to convince herself more than him. She watched as his eyes started to close. No! She screamed in her head.

"Antonio?! Stay with me, you can't die! Not today, think about your family, the squad!" She yells at him. He didn't make a sound. She breaks down sobbing, laying her head down on his chest and let the tears fall.

Soon backup arrived, they took Antonio to the hospital just as Voight and the rest of the team got there. Jay rushed over to a shook up Erin sitting in the back of an ambulance with the back doors open. A paramedic was checking her for any injuries.

"Erin, you alright?" Jay asks concerned.

"I- I'm fine, it's Antonio I'm worried about" She sighs. Jay notices how red her eyes were and the blood on the side of her cheeks and on her hands.

"Were you hurt?"

"No this is Antonio's blood" She explains.

"Alright detective, you're all cleared" The paramedic announces. Erin hops down from the ambulance and walks over to Voight with Jay close behind.

"You alright kid?" He asks while placing his arm around her shoulders and walking her to his car.

"Yeah I'm fine, we need to tell Antonio's family, they need to know" She says worriedly.

"We got that covered, you go home and get some rest. I'll stop by later to check in on you and update you on Antonio. Halstead! Drive her home please" Jay nods and the two get in Jay's car.

"I finally get to drive for once" He jokes to try and lighten the moos. She didn't answer like she would have, instead she continues to stare out the window.

"Erin, what happened in there?"

"We walked in and found Mrs. Polar dead, her nephew was in there and he shot at us, the second bullet hit Antonio" She explains. Jay nods and gently places his hand over hers and gives it a small squeeze.

"It'll be alright" he smiles.

"How's that whole uh, Lonnie thing? Voight was workin' on that case or something this morning"

"He told me not to talk to the family and to let him handle it, I guess I'm giving the whole 'trusting Voight' thing a try."

"He'll make sure nothing happens to Ben's father, you can trust that he will at least do that" Erin comforts.

Finally the pair arrive at her apartment. When she walked in she didn't feel comforted as she thought she would. She walks over to the fridge and takes out a couple bottles of beer. She offers one to Jay, he accepts but doesn't open it at first.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She nods while swallowing the alcohol.

"Atwater is throwing a party this Friday at Molly's, to celebrate Matt and Gabby having their first baby, you wanna come?" (so I'm not a Chicago fire lover but I am familiar with the couples and names of the people on the show so I'm just gonna bring over a few characters)

"Didn't you and Gabby have a thing once?" Erin recalls. Jay grumbles a barely audible "yes" and finally opens the beer, taking a long swig from it.

"Well if being around her gets too much, don't forget you have me" Erin smiles. Jay sets his beer down on the coffee table then pulls Erin in for a kiss.

"Jay… you realize we can't do this whole relationship thing in public right? We can't even date… whatever this is can't advance more than just this" Jay felt a ping of hurt in his stomach, he fully understood and was alright with those terms but he still would dream of showing her off to his friends and kissing her in front of everyone.

"I know, maybe someday" She smiles and kisses him.

"Oh definitely" She replies with a smirk, those words coming out of her mouth were all too familiar. As they had said them only a few weeks ago.

"so what will it be for tonight? Movie, dinner-"

"Lets dance" Jay interrupts, grasping her hand gently and urging her to stand.

"How about we have a hot make out session in the back stairwell?" Erin suggests.

"What's wrong with dancing?"

"Because! This isn't a date, its hanging out and then some. That's all these hangouts will ever be, you hear me?" Jay sighs but agrees. She kisses him teasingly then straddles him on the couch, his hands found their place on her hips.

"Erin, its Voight. Open up" Voight says knocking on the door. Erin didn't pull away from Jay at first, they continued to kiss and soon she found her shirt being pulled off and his as well. She totally forgot about Voight, she had tuned him out.

"ERIN" Voight's raspy voice yells impatiently. She then is snapped out of it and quickly gets off of Jay, pulling on her shirt then making her way to the door.

"get in the bathroom, now!" she hisses at Jay. He nods and rushes off.

"Erin, I got some news on Antonio." Erin steps outside the apartment and stands with her arms crossing her chest.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, it just got his shoulder, they were able to remove the bullet fragments and fix him up." Erin sighs with relief and smiles.

"That's great, I'll go visit him in the morning before work" Hank nods and pats her shoulder before walking away. She went back into her apartment and into the bathroom, Jay had been sitting impatiently on the floor near the sink.

"He gone yet?" Erin nods and holds her hand out to help him up, he takes it and hoists himself up.

"Today was tough, thanks for uh- thanks for being here…" Jay smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I always will be" He replies with a smile.

Adam stood by his car door for a moment, taking in the sounds and slight breeze surrounding Chicago's night sky.

"Hey, you up for a beer at molly's?" Kim Burgess asks him. He smiles at her presence and nods. He had been attracted to Burgess for a while now, despite being engaged to Wendy. He loved Wendy but something about Burgess seemed more interesting to him. He got in his car and followed Kim's car to the bar.

"I can't believe Antonio was shot… I'm just glad he's alright" Kim worries as the two sit at the bar drinking.

"Yeah me too. Thanks for the beer, I should be going though. Getting' late" Truth was, Ruzek didn't want to get any more attracted to her in fear that it would screw up his mind about Wendy.

"Alright, thanks for coming. I'll walk out with you, I'm gonna get headed too" She announces and grabs her coat.

The two take a slow walk to both their cars, they stop at hers and just stand there smiling. Suddenly, something came over her. She saw Ruzek in a totally different perspective, he was handsome and kind. That's what made her press her lips against his, he allowed it which surprised her. He made just as much effort to lengthen and deepen the kiss as she did. She pulls away with realization, he has a fiancé.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" She gasps.

"It's okay, really" Adam insists, wanting her to come back and kiss him once more. She doesn't come back though, she hops in her car and speeds off.

"Hey man, glad you're doin' okay" Alvin greets Antonio. Antonio was watching TV while sipping on some orange juice, his arm in a sling.

"Thanks, how's Lindsay?" This struck Alvin that he was more concerned about her. What really happened in there?

"What happened in there? We only got Erin's side of the story, I'd like to hear yours too"

"We entered the house to find Mrs. Polar dead so we checked the rest of the house, she found the basement and there was her Nephew. I heard her yell 'Chicago PD!' then I heard a gunshot so I ran down there. He had her face-first into the wall, unzipping his pants and she just screamed… I froze and that's when he turned around, he had a gun and shot me. I fell over and then I heard Erin screaming then a thump. Next thing I know, she was rushing over to me and putting pressure on my shoulder. Talking to me, she saved my life. I never did get to ask her how _she _was doing." Alvin simply nods and gives his fellow detective a smile.

"I'm pretty sure she's alright now, Jay drove her home. He seems to always cheer her up" Antonio laughs and takes another sip from his orange juice.

Antonio started thinking to himself, what exactly were Halstead and Lindsay up to? There were more than one suspicious occasions and the way they looked at him made him wonder. With Voight against it though, he thought 'Will Halstead _let her go?' _

THE END!

A/N- so I decided on this being the last chapter, it's because I don't want it to repeat so much where it gets boring :/ I hope y'all enjoyed! A new CPD fanfic shall be out! I need some help deciding though, would people rather see a CPD castaway on an island or CPD in the zombie apocalypse? Comment please! I love reviews :)


End file.
